Rotary bag-fillers have been proposed having several beaks or spouts for granular, powdery or similar materials. These machines consist essentially of a generally cylindrical silo that revolves on its base. On the outside walls are a series of bagging stations that basically consist of spout or beak bag-fillers upon which self-closing valve bags are placed and having also weighing stations by which the exit of material from the spout is shut off when the desired weight is reached. The bag is then expelled and moved away by conventional means.
For these machines to function, one or more workers are required placed near the bag loading area who must take the bags from the pile, open the bag valve by hand as well as place the bag onto the filler spout.
Certain machines are known that place the bag onto the spout automatically, however, these machines have a complicated device for each spout enabling the spout to assume two positions: one, at a tangent to the rotation of the bagging machine that corresponds to the in motion placement position of the bag and a radial position from which the bag may be filled with material.
It is known that these devices apart from the fact that they must be constructed with the bagging machine-given that they form a part of the bagger (spout or beak)-, have various disadvantages, particularly in the case of a stuck bag-valve. They are not very reliable in operation owing to the way in which they operate which causes a jolt each time a stationary bag is caught up by a moving spout.